warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
One Last Time
One ''La''st ''Ti''me Episode Ten, Season Seven, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Omg guys, the 70th episode of Cold! I'm absolutely excited for season eight! I'll give you a hint (IT STARS YOUR FAV COUPLE ;)) Though I'm really sad to say that this is actually going to be the last episode you really get to see most of these characters so let's give a shout out to our favorite group of cats! Yay for these lovely cats that I've come to write about: Snowbreeze, Dawnfur, Willowfur, Ryewillow, Kouhai, Tessa, Duskshadow, Frosty, Kitkat, and of course, Storm! Notice I left out Shade and Brownhare ;) Because this isn't the last time you'll see them :) I'm actually considering taking Frosty and Kitkat along?? I don't know, we'll see C: Yeah so thank you so much if you've stuck with me for the past 69 episodes and please enjoy this lovely season finale with your beloved characters! (I'll miss them so much omg D:) (also, get the title? they have to battle one last time and we get to see them one last time ;( ) One Last Time Dawnfur stood there, frozen in place. She was quivering, but not from the cold. The snow was falling faster now though, and I could tell we were about to be caught in the middle of a huge snowstorm. Elitas then spoke up. “I didn’t know either. If I knew you were my sister, I wouldn’t have wanted to hurt you.” Angis glared at her, but she didn’t flinch. “Family means much to me than a group that I didn’t know before.” “No wonder you were so protective…” Dawnfur ducked her head ever so slightly, her eyes still wide. I straightened slightly. Slowly I put together the pieces. “That’s your sister?” I gasped, “The one you told us about?” Dawnfur nodded, “They took her when we were kits, but I never realized they would be using her. Elitas, please, join us. You can be a ShadowClan cat again, like you were supposed to. Our mother and father are dead, but you have me. We can be family again.” I had never seen Dawnfur act so kind before. She must have hardened when the last of her family had been killed and taken away when she was a kit. No wonder she despised rogues so much. Elitas didn’t reply at first, but Angis snarled. “Nonsense! I did not let you know just for you to turn tail,” he hissed, “You are mine now, Elitas, and we are your only home. Do you think ShadowClan will take you in after all you’ve done to harm them? No. That one is your sister, yes, but she can do nothing to protect you. If you leave, you will have no home and you will die alone.” The pale she-cat’s eyes widened. Dawnfur flattened her ears. “He’s blackmailing you, Elitas – no, Palekit. You can be a true warrior. They’ll understand what happened, and when they realize you’re my sister, they’ll take you in. Yeah, it’ll be hard at first because you have to adjust, but it’s worth it.” I could hear the unspoken words that was holed up inside Dawnfur. You’re all I have left. Please come to me. Before Angis could attempt to persuade Elitas any more, the young she-cat shoved a shocked Angis aside and raced for Dawnfur. “Get her!” Angis snarled, recovering his balance, “Do not let them enter the camp! Destroy them all!” “Stay behind,” Dawnfur whispered to Elitas and shoved her backwards. “Brownhare! Make sure she doesn’t get hurt!” The brown tom nodded and ushered Elitas back. “Stay here,” he mewed quietly, “I need to go fight to. I want you to stay hidden, alright? I’ll stay close.” Elitas nodded, “I can fight too,” she began to say, but Brownhare gently pushed her back down. “Dawnfur needs you to stay safe.” I shouted an order and everyone lunged forward. Everyone was fighting for their own purposes. Shade and Brownhare was fighting to piece together what ever love they had. They were fighting to preserve their love and to destroy all evil so they can truly have a peaceful life together. Willowfur was fighting for all the fallen RiverClan cats. Her Clan had been ambushed by the Shadows and left to die. Dawnfur was fighting to let her sister live a new life in ShadowClan. She was fighting for the damage that has been laid upon her Clan. She was fighting for everything she lost to the Shadows. Snowbreeze was fighting for WindClan, who had been driven away by the Shadows. She was fighting for everything that has piled up on her, from loving Crowheart, losing Crowheart, seeing Crowheart and so on. She was fighting for Graystorm’s spirit and everyone she lost. Ryewillow and Kouhai were fighting to try to keep an innocent and pure life together and for ThunderClan, who had also suffered at the paws of the rogues. Frosty and Kitkat were fighting for the injustices laid upon them and for whatever new, profound love they started (seriously what were they thinking??) Sunny and Crowheart were fighting for whatever damage the Shadows had done to them that provoked them to attack the Clans. Tessa and Duskshadow were fighting on the behalf of their friends and each other. And I was… …I was fighting for everything that went wrong in my life. I was fighting for the many wrongs that should have went right. I was fighting for my friends… …my family …my sister …for everyone around me who deserved a good life …that was what I'' was fighting for. All this flashed in my mind as we lunged for the Shadows, beating them back. They may have been stronger and had more skill, but we were motivated to destroy them all and ensure that our loved ones were safe. Nothing was stronger than love and loyalty. ~ Shade felt alive. Even with the snow whirling around them, she felt like she could run forever. She slashed at all the rogues around them, angered that they had dared tried to destroy the Clans she had come to love. Brownhare was next to her. She brushed against him, knowing they would give each other strength when needed. After all, they ''loved each other now. “I can barely see,” Brownhare grunted, “There’s too much snow everywhere.” “But we have to keep going,” Shade sighed, “Because there’s no way we can attack again and win. We have the element of surprise on the cats in the camp right now.” Brownhare nodded. “We have to win. There’s no other choice.” Shade pressed against him and together, they dove through the snow to find their next victim. Somehow, they would win. ~ Snowbreeze could almost feel Graystorm next to her, whispering encouragement. Along with him, she could hear Comet tentatively joining in. Slash! Quickly, roll to the side. Good job, I’m proud of you! She smiled slightly and followed Graystorm’s directions, trusting him to lead her to safety. All around her was just a wall of snow. Occasionally some cat would leap out and she would have to listen to Graystorm’s instructions to leap or slash or dodge. The storm was getting stronger and Snowbreeze shivered in cold. She ducked as another cat sailed over her and she slashed at him, digging her claws into his belly. Blood sprayed out and Snowbreeze hopped backwards in disgust. It stained the pure white earth but in moments it disappeared again under a layer of snow. Breathing hard, Snowbreeze waded her way forward, her white pelt clinging to her skin. She gasped slightly when she realized she had nearly crashed into Dawnfur. The ShadowClan she-cat was fighting ferociously against Angis, the fire in her eyes practically burning away the snow around them. Snowbreeze wanted to step in and help her friend, but stopped herself. Don’t interfere, Graystorm whispered to her, Dawnfur wants to deal with this herself. She’s strong enough to do so. With that, Snowbreeze launched herself back into the flurry to find someone else. ~ Willowfur felt the anger surge through her as she rushed forward. Even though the snow was blinding, she managed to dig her claws into her opponents as she whirled around. All of you deserve something worse than the pain you’ve caused on RiverClan. She could feel her mother, her father, and her brother helping her. It was as if she was enduring those tests once more. She would strive and make it out alive. Don’t stop, her father whispered, You know what you have to do. Take out as much as you can! Her mother snarled, You must be better than that. Go on, tear them all down! Do it for RiverClan, her brother reminded her, I know you can do it! And Willowfur promised herself she would fight for RiverClan, if not herself and her friends. ~ Ryewillow could feel Kouhai pressed against her as the two of them slashed at the enemy together. There was no way they would be able to defeat the Clans. Ryewillow knew she wouldn’t allow it. “One more,” Kouhai murmured as they drove forward as one. Sure enough with one more strike their enemy fell. “Next one,” this time it was Ryewillow who spoke up, gritting her teeth. “Yeah,” Kouhai seemed to smile a bit, and Ryewillow reflected on how much the young tom had grown. And she loved him more for that. “Next one,” she said again when their next opponent fell. “Next one,” Kouhai agreed. ~ Dawnfur felt the rush of adrenaline as she fought with Angis. She could only see blurs of him now, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered to her was victory over her arch nemesis. “I won’t let the Clans win,” Angis snarled. But just then a howl went up. She recognized the yowls of Bramblestar, Onestar, and Rowanstar. Mistystar was presumably still back at the island recuperating. “Too late,” Dawnfur hissed, “The Clans are going to win.” Angis bared his teeth. “Then I won’t let you win.” Dawnfur felt a small fear worry its way up. She pushed it back down and slashed Angis across the face. “You’ll be dead before that happens.” “Do you think any of them care about you? Do you honestly think that flame colored tom loves you?” She flinched slightly and Angis used that moment to dive forward, his claws reaching for her neck. Dawnfur gasped, knowing she had made a terrible mistake: showing weakness during a battle like this. And it was going to cost her. “Die you pathetic she-cat,” Angis’ claws came closer. A scream erupted from someone and a pale blur flashed before Dawnfur. Another small scream sounded and blood burbled from the young she-cat’s throat. “No!” Dawnfur let out a shrill wail. She turned on Angis, who only stared down at the body in shock. “You ugly piece of-” she lunged forward, digging her claws into his neck. “I hate you,” she whispered we he fell, “I’ll never forgive you.” Then she turned back to the body of her sister, sobs emitting from her. ~ “It’s over, the Clans win!” I heard someone shout in triumph. The snow storm had finally faded into a light shower of snow. I could finally see my surroundings. I froze. The world was terribly different. Bodies were littered on the ground and I could see Dawnfur crouching over someone. Most of the Shadows were dead, and the rest had fled. The world was also completely white. It wasn’t like before, with other stubs of things peeking out from the snow. The world was just…white. “What’s wrong Dawnfur,” I whispered, reaching the ShadowClan she-cat. “She’s dead,” Dawnfur blinked back tears, “She died saving me from Angis. Angis would have killed me but Elitas jumped out and took the blow.” I couldn’t breath. I look down and dipped my head. “May StarClan light her path,” I laid my tail on Dawnfur’s shoulder, “She would have made a great warrior.” Dawnfur’s sob was the only response. I looked around for Shade. I wanted to tell my sister about our victory and see what our next move would be. I expected to find her sitting with Brownhare, the two of them admitting how much they love each other. Except…I couldn’t find her. “Snowbreeze, where’s Shade?” She blinked, “I don’t know, but I can’t find Frosty or Kitkat either. I wanted to thank them for helping us.” I felt a nagging suspicion in the back of my mind. Then Willowfur bounded over. “Wavepaw and Mosspaw are gone! All the other missing cats are here, but I can’t find the other two!” A heavy weight weighed my down. Could it be? “They’re gone,” I whispered…my eyes closing. “Who?” Snowbreeze couldn’t keep the worry and fear out of her voice. “Shade, Brownhare, Frosty, Kitkat, Wavepaw, and Mosspaw. They disappeared. The snow storm took them.” The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold